I Know It's Today
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: A look into Emily's childhood... through song!


(I was thinking about my Make A Move, Jack songfic and thought 'Maybe I should make another one, but with a different character.' And boom! This happened, so enjoy! Emily belongs to Corpse Bride and the song she sings belongs to Shrek the Musical.)

Years ago, when she was still alive, Emily sat on her bed. Surrounded by her dozens of stuffed animals concealing her. Times like these, Emily liked to think she was a princess locked in a tower waiting for her prince to come save her. Right now she was reading one of her princess books to her toys.

"Settle in girls, it's story time!

There's a princess

In a tower

Oh my gosh, that's just like me.

Poor Rapunzel

Needs a haircut

But the witch won't set her free

She passes time by singing," She looks at the mirror across from her bed,

"Like someone else I know." Emily looked back to the book.

"As years go by she sits and waits,

'As years go by'? Uh oh.

A torturous existence

I don't remember this part!

She wishes she were dead?" Emily began turning the pages very quickly

"Skip ahead skip ahead!

But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire

The prince is good a climbing ,

And braiding golden hair." Emily closed her book and climbed out of bed.

"So I know he'll appear

Cause there are rules and there are strictures

I believe the books I read by candlelight." She hugged the book to her chest and looked out her balcony window.

"My white knight, and his steed

Will look just like these pictures!

It won't be long now I guarantee!" She pulled out another book with tally marks in it, she marked a new one.

"Day number 23.

I know it's today

I know it's today."

Emily ran up to her room, another suitor who was an imbecile. She was almost of marrying age now and still there was no one she liked. Her parents were beginning to think they should just force marriage. Emily picked up a book from her stack of princess stories and sat down at her vanity.

"Oh, here's a good one! It's a classic.

"There's a princess

In a coma

Glad it's her instead of me

Pretty maiden

In a glass box

How I wonder does she pee?" Emily began skimming over the story.

"Blah, blah, blah, poison apple

Boring, boring evil queen

Filler, filler, been there, read that!

Seven shorties on the scene." She flipped a few pages.

"But in the end the princess wakes up with a start

The prince is good at kissing

And melting Snow White's heart!" Emily placed the closed book on her vanity and went over to her open balcony.

"So I know, he'll appear

And his armor will be blinding!

As shining as her perfect teeth and manly hose

He'll propose

On one knee

And out prenupt will be binging!

About time we set the wedding date!" She picked up her tally book.

"Day number 958.

I know it's today

He'll show up today!"

Emily climbed up the balcony to an abandoned house. She had limited time before she had to go back to the undead world and she wanted to bring a few books with her. Her old room was covered in dust and her books were still in a pile on top of her bookshelf. She grabbed a random one and opened to a random page.

"There's a princess

Any princess

Take your pick, they're all like me

Not exactly, I'm still waiting

They're out living happily.

Ever after better get here

I want love in seconds flat

No one needs these middle bits." She ripped a page out in anger.

"Oops, did I do that?" She began ripping more pages out of more books, feeling happier with each tear.

"Cut the villains, cut the vamping

Cut this fairytale

Cut the peril and the pitfalls

Cut the puppet and the whale

Cut the monsters, cut the curses

Keep the into, cut the verses." She threw the books down.

"And the waiting, the waiting, the waiting, the waiting

The waiting!" She looked down at the ripped pages around her.

"But I know, he'll appear

Though I seem a bit bipolar

And I'm a vandal now as well, though he won't mind

I'm a find, I'm a catch

It won't be long now, I guarantee!

Day number-" She looked up at the moon, now standing on the balcony.

"Are you there God?

It's me Emily

It's me Emily!

Now I know, he'll appear

Cause there are rules and there are strictures

I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight

My white knight, my knight and his steed

Will look just like these pictures!

It won't be long now, I guarantee!" Emily walked back inside and picked up her tally book, memories of past days flooding through her mind.

"Day number 23

Day number 958," She put one last mark in the book.

"Day number, 8423." She threw the book against the wall. She jumped over the balcony and landed running towards the forest.

'I know it's today.' she thought.

'I know it's today,

I know it's today,

I know it's today,

I know it's today,

I know it's today.' She sat under her tree.

"I know it's today." She said one last time and crawled back under the dirt to wait.


End file.
